MKX FAN FIC
by marshmallow66612
Summary: three new characters enter the tournament


MORTAL KOMBAT

(A fan fiction Story)

By

Marshmallow66612

Chapter 1

It's the year 2030 and Earthrealm has been beating Outworld in the famous Mortal Kombat Tournament for 20 years. The tournament has now been televised across the world for about 10 years now and is the highest rating show in T.V. history. Ever since The Second Shinnok invasion Outworld has been in constant battle against Raiden's Earthrealm Warriors. Which includes Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Cassie Cage, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Etc. But this isn't a story about them this is a story about 3 new fighters Marshmallow, Mr. Grimlock, and Dark Moon.

Marshmallow is a 6 foot tall walking and talking Marshmallow who is an expert at controlling the wise mind. Which is a Marshmallowrealm secret fighting style. Marshmallow's Variations are Enraged, Calm, and Wise Mind. Enraged variant lets Marshmallow have a fury kombos and enraged mode (which allows him to be invincible and do extra damage on all attacks for 5 seconds). His calm variant gives him the ability to gain power faster and increases his defense stats by 25%. His Wise Mind variant combines both enraged and calm variant and allows him to use fury kombos and gain power faster. His X-ray attack is called Self Abuse, First he would grab the opponent's head then let go and watch as the opponent starts to break his or hers own chest, legs, and arms. His First fatality called Burnt Marshmallow in which he burns his opponent and then roasts a marshmallow with the flames of his opponent. His second fatality is called Living Marshmallow with this one he grabs a bag of Living marshmallows and forces them down the opponent's throat and then the opponent then proceeds to be eaten from the inside out by the tiny flesh eating marshmallows inside of them. His first Brutality is called Enraged MarshMallow in which he brutally decimates his opponent with a fury of punches. His second brutality is called calm MarshMallow in which he calmly grabs a marshmallow gun and shoots his opponent. His third Brutality is called wise MarshMallow in which he lectures his opponent and causes the opponent to shoot himself or herself.

Now to introduce Mr. Grimlock, a 5'10" android with dual swords and a massive appetite. He had three variants, Savage, Piston, and Energon. Savage allowed access to his dual swords, Piston increased his basic damage by 50%, and Energon allowed fire breath. His X Ray was Me, Grimlock, Destroy. He would grab the opponents face slam it into the ground(breaking the skull), stomps on the chest(breaks ribs), picks them up and throws them into the ground before kicking them across the map(breaks spine). His two Fatalities were Older Brother and KnuckleBack. For Older Brother, he called his brother Imagine over, and the two cut their opponent in half down the sides. They fold the halves into chairs and sit down to talk. For KnuckeBack, Grimlock puts on headphones, walks behind the opponent, and punches an arm through their spine out the stomach. He then punches his opponents face in with his other arm, before ripping the opponent apart by forcing it apart. He then continues to listen to NickelBack.

Finally, I will introduce Dark Moon, a badass and super cool archangel. With dual gauntlets that have razor sharp claws that can pierce any armor. His variations are called light, demon, and dark. Light variant means you get a 100% damage boost against evil characters. Dark Variant means you get a 100% damage boost against good characters. Finally, with the demon variant you get a 50% damage boost against good AND bad characters. His X-ray is called Split decision, first you savagely stab the opponent then you grab the opponent and decide whether to press up, down, or back. If you press up the opponent gets a beat down in heaven. If you press down the opponent gets a beat down in hell. Finally if you press back you turn into a demon and give the opponent a beat down on earth. His first fatality is called diversity, if you choose diversity you grab the opponent then burn them with both light and dark fire (both representing his light and dark side) then turn them into an orb with their soul inside the orb. His second fatality is called as above so bellow. If you choose this you turn into a demon then you grab the opponent and glow black, then a hole appears from the earth, one appears from the sky, from the bottom demons are grabbing him and from the sky angels are grabbing him and eventually they both rip the opponent apart. Now for the brutalities, for his first one (which is in the light variant) you make a bow out of light energy and shoot the opponent in the chest which causes the opponent to become engulfed in light energy flames. Now for the demon brutality, you rush the opponent, and then impale them with your claws, next you slam them to the ground, and finally you rip them in half. Finally for his dark brutality, first your hand starts to glow with dark energy, and then you grab the opponent and steal their soul.

Now that you have gotten a description of the characters I will stop here and start the story in the next chapter.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
